Skyrim x reader (The beginning of a series)
by catalinapassion
Summary: So this popped in my head while playing the game


You ran, you can't remember for how long, but you somehow ended up in Whiterun. You leaned against the gate and sighed. Anywhere but that orphanage is Riften was fine with you. Who are you? Well your Y/N , eight years old, and a victim of a dragon attack. Your family had been killed, and you were sent to Riften. Spending your time with the other children, or the members of the thieves guild.

But even a trained theif couldn't stand the abuse and lack of food or care form the orphanage. You were starving, frail and freezing. Stealing bits of bread and apples weren't enough to feed you. Nor the other children. So you did the only thing you could do. You left in the middle of the night.

Now hours away from abuse, wolfs, bandits, and the other dangers of Skyrim. You were safe, well sort of. It was nearing late evening and would start getting cold soon. You tugged your Torn dress as far past your knees as it would go, and walked towards the market place. You could try to squander up some gold to stay at an inn tonight.

As you entered the market, you noticed their were to many guards to really do anything. So that plan was out the door. You headed up the stone stairs, flinching at the cold feeling on your toes. As you reached the top, you looked up at the tree standing in the center of a circular stone path. Heading to your right and ignoring the man yelling something about elves and one of the gods, you headed up another flight of stone stairs.

When you got to the top, you snuck around to the back. A sweet smell and the smell of cooked meat entering your nose. Your stomach growled with hunger. 'I'll just go in and take something small.' You thought ' They won't even know.' You opened the back door, feeling the warmth of the fire in the middle of the large room. and silently closed the door behind you. No one seemed to be in here, but loud noises and the smell of freshly made food, was coming from downstairs.

Opening the door to the downstairs you could hear singing, and laughing. You smiled to yourself, they won't even notice you. Creeping in you could see a group at the end of a long hallway. Sneaking to the table, you reached up to grab a baked potato that had been sitting on a plate. Your fingers brushed it, pushing it away slightly, so you stood up a little and grabbed it. You smiled feeling the warmth of it in your hand. As you turned to walk out. "THIEF! " A woman yelled as loudly as she could and started storming towards you, as the rest turned to look.

You eyes widen and you ran, out the door and up the steps as fast as you could. "STOP!" You heard. "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" but you kept going. Stumbling past the railing you made it to the door and started running down the steps. You must have made a wrong move, because before you knew it you were falling down the steps. Stopping only when you landed at a guards feet. You were dizzy, bruised and cut from your fall. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes, and you sniffled.

An older woman, a slightly younger woman, and an old man stood around you. The older woman yanked you up, pushing you to the guard. "Something the matter?" The guard asked looking to the old man. "Yes there is" the older woman sneered. "This little urchin, tired to steal form the companions. You need to take her and lock her up. " The guard looked down at you. "Miss. " slightly younger woman spoke. "She's just a child." " I don't care" The older lady sneered again, you flinched. "Wait." The older man spoke up. "It was only a baked potato. Nothing more, the girl can stay with us. "

"Kodlak, you can't be serious?" The older woman looked at him with disdain. "I am" Kodlak said. He knelled down to you "What is your name little one?" You looked up at him, and sniffled again. "Y/N" He wiped the blood form a cut on your face. " Are you hungry?" You nodded. "Do you need a place to stay?" You nodded again " you can stay here, you'll work with the maids and you'll have a place to live and food to eat"

You looked up at him "Really" You squeaked out. "It'll be hard work." He said. "I can do it" you smiled. He chuckled "Tilma, take the girl to get a bath. Give her some clothes and a meal" He stood. The nord woman nodded and grabbed your hand. "Come on. I'll take care of you. " She smiled in a motherly way. And for the first time since your parents death you felt safe.


End file.
